


Coronation

by Thorinsmut



Series: Free Orcs AU [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Complete, Consensual, Free Orcs AU, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <em>Trade Caravan to Gundabad</em></p><p>Azog brings a personal gift to Thorin's coronation as King of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation

.

With all the ceremony of the coronation, Thorin hardly had time to _breathe_ for himself. When there was the chance for a moment free, a moment he did not have to be a figurehead before the people or a dignitary among the delegations from all over Middle Earth, he took it gladly. Thorin's guards ushered him into an empty room and left him alone. Blissfully alone, for the first time in what felt like forever.

The room seemed to have been used recently – a small table had been set, and most of the food and wine still there. Thorin immediately availed himself of cold meat and wine, laughing a little at himself. A fine picture he made – King of Erebor dining off left-over scraps in stolen time on his first day beneath the crown.

Thorin tensed when the door opened, swallowing quickly as he turned.

"Your Majesty, a guest." The guard said. One of his most loyal, one who'd followed him twice to Gundabad. Thorin would have hoped for a little more discretion from hir. He had he'd hoped so much for a little time _alone_.

All Thorin's uncharitable thoughts fled him when the guard stepped aside and Azog ducked low through the doorway. Thorin had seen him in passing, one of the delegation of Gundabad, but they'd had no time for anything but the perfunctory theatre of greeting. They had not been able to speak of their friendship with anything more than their eyes.

"My friend," Thorin smiled. He turned back to the table as the guard closed the door, leaving them alone. "You find me scavenging in a moment of peace. Will you have wine?" he offered the jug he'd been drinking of. "It is sweet for my tastes, but rich on the tongue."

"I will." Azog smiled in return, but made no immediate move to take the jug. His pale blue eyes asked permission as his huge hand cradled the back of Thorin's head.

Thorin's body fell lax at the security of that touch. "Azog," he breathed, and there was no dignity in it. He was run to the edges of his endurance, still mourning his father's death, and here there was comfort. Here, in the hand of an Orc, his burdens were briefly lifted from him. He trusted Azog, knew without a doubt that this lapse in kingliness would go unjudged and unmentioned.

"Thorin," Azog answered – speaking as a friend, not the vassal to a King. It had been too long since Thorin heard that tone from anyone. Azog sat on the wide stone bench before the table, bringing himself down to Thorin's height, and drew him forward to rest their foreheads together. They breathed there for a moment, tasting of each other's air, before Azog pulled Thorin closer to nuzzle cheek against cheek. Thorin's own hand rested on the back of Azog's thick neck, holding him there for a long moment.

"I am so glad you are here," Thorin murmured. He felt lighter than he had in weeks when Azog let him go.

"You are exhausted. Eat." Azog urged him. He finally took the jug and poured a healthy stream of wine into his mouth before handing it back so that Thorin could do the same. Thorin drank a healthy draught and returned to eating cold sliced mutton. Azog declined when he offered a piece.

"I have brought you a gift for your coronation. I hoped I would be able to see you privately to deliver it." Azog said, offering a wooden box Thorin had not noticed he was carrying.

"Thank you," Thorin said. "Gundabad's gift of dye and fur was more than kingly."

"That was for Erebor," Azog corrected. "This is for _you_."

Thorin _was_ Erebor, now, but it still warmed him that Azog should think of him separately still. He accepted the box as he sat facing Azog. He admired the Orcish craftwork, the carving and decoration in the fine dark wood. He found the hidden catch quickly. Azog nodded him on with a smile, and Thorin took another drink of wine before he opened it.

It was as well he'd already swallowed when he saw what was within. A set of four carved stone cocks, near identical to the set Azog used to open lovers, nestled snugly in their padded case. The obsidian was flaked with red and black in this set, and Thorin laughed as he ran his fingers across them. Azog chuckled with him, smiling with all his sharp teeth as he took the wine jug again. Thorin had toys of his own, the finest of Dwarf craftwork, but nothing near the size of the largest of these. Nothing near Azog's size.

"You enjoyed mine," Azog said. "If you cannot have your liberty, you can still have your pleasure."

"Thank you." Thorin stroked the stone cocks affectionately one last time, feeling the tightening of anticipation in his stomach. "I will think of you," he promised, closing the box. He could see in the intensity of Azog's gaze, the flare of his nostrils as he breathed in, that he'd smelled the arousal he had at the thought of using the stone cocks on himself. Not this week – he had no time with the coronation – maybe not even this month, but he would use them. He was glad to have them.

"I have no gift to give in return," Thorin said. He'd not prepared any personal gift for Azog to answer this one.

"Erebor's gift of gold and gems was kingly enough," Azog said, echoing Thorin from earlier. He laughed at the look Thorin gave him.

The small time Thorin had stolen for himself here, this quiet moment, was winding its way to a close. He took a final drink of wine and set aside the dregs. In just a moment he would have to be King again.

"Kiss me?" Thorin asked in hardly a whisper. He was not sure where the words had come from, but once spoken the desire for it burned. It was hardly a gift to match Azog's, but it was something he wanted to give. Something he _could_ give. In this moment he could give something of himself to a friend. He could do something with absolutely no bearing on the greater good of Erebor.

Azog answered in a pleased growl, low in his chest, as his hand came back up to cup the back of Thorin's head. Thorin's eyes closed on their own. He sucked briefly on Azog's lips before he opened and allowed himself to be taken. Thorin's hands rested on the scarred strength of Azog's chest. He trembled through as Azog fucked his mouth, warmth and depth and closeness, the slightest hint of sharp teeth against his lip, the release of giving pleasure with nothing asked of him but to _accept_ . He had nothing to do but _feel_.

Azog was as aware of their limited time as Thorin was. He drew back after far too short a foray. His pale blue eyes searched Thorin's before he leaned forward again. He nuzzled beneath Thorin's beard, the wet heat of his tongue tasting Thorin's skin – tasting his desire. The moan Thorin could not give in answer caught in his throat, blunt nails catching in Azog's scars.

A guard pounded on the door, three hard knocks to give them warning. Thorin and Azog were both standing when the door was opened, the box beneath Thorin's arm.

"Your Majesty is needed." The guard's tone turned it into an apology.

"Of course," Thorin nodded. "I thank you for your time and attendance, General Azog." Thorin nodded to Azog, who nodded deeply back. "Now, if you will excuse me." Thorin re-settled his heavy cloak around his shoulders and strode out of the little waiting room. The box he handed to one of the guards to see taken up to his personal quarters.

There were endless things to be seen to. There was no rest for the King, especially not in the week of his coronation, but Thorin strode out to face them with his burdens lighter. No matter what else had changed, every other relationship in Thorin's life seeming to take a new shape before his eyes, the trust and friendship he shared with Azog was the same. Azog was steady as the stone, and that knowledge braced Thorin.

The mountain of Erebor settled firmly beneath his boots for the first time since his father's death, and King Thorin could bear to rule.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Thorin's relationships are not as changed as he thinks they are. Everyone is being very formal with him in the coronation, but he will still have his family at his side once things settle down.


End file.
